


Niuchacz

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Werewolf!Steve, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nanananana, <a href="http://qouinette.tumblr.com/post/88111006896/werewolf-steve-and-anthro-crow-tony-in-their">qouinette!</a>:D</p><p>Muszę powiedzieć, że do tego artu miałam inną wizję, ale wyszło jak wyszło.<br/>Pewno i ta "inna wizja" też wyjdzie, ale to kiedyś. Bo z większymi projektami to jest tak, że ja jestem tutaj, a one są tam i wcale, a wcale mi się do nich nie spieszy. Wcale, a wcale.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Niuchacz

**Author's Note:**

> Nanananana, [qouinette!](http://qouinette.tumblr.com/post/88111006896/werewolf-steve-and-anthro-crow-tony-in-their):D
> 
> Muszę powiedzieć, że do tego artu miałam inną wizję, ale wyszło jak wyszło.  
> Pewno i ta "inna wizja" też wyjdzie, ale to kiedyś. Bo z większymi projektami to jest tak, że ja jestem tutaj, a one są tam i wcale, a wcale mi się do nich nie spieszy. Wcale, a wcale.

Tony'emu nigdy nie przeszkadzało nieco odbiegające od ludzkich konwenansów zachowanie partnera. Rogers był urodzony wilkołakiem, dlatego nie sposób go było oceniać przez pryzmat nieznanego mu człowieczeństwa. 

Tony i reszta biura musieli przywyknąć do jego dotykalności, w szczególności po bardziej niebezpiecznych akcjach, a od czasu niemiłej przygody ze zmiennoskórym do jawnego obwąchiwania.

Steve jako jedyny z nich był w stanie określić, czy wkraczający do biura człowiek był tym za kogo się podawał, a nie kimś, kogo należało jak najszybciej unieszkodliwić. Odkąd wilkołak dostał zielone światło na sprawdzanie klientów, wielu z nich zaczęło nagle tracić głowy. I to dosłownie.

— Mógłbyś przestać? — spytał podirytowany Stark, poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary. — Próbuję pracować. Już mnie dzisiaj niuchałeś, idź zniuchać Nataszę. — Machnął na niego ręką tak, jak odgania się psa, a Rogers zawarczał nisko w odpowiedzi.

— Och, no weź, nie bądź taki — mruknął Tony i próbował wyminąć przyjaciela, ale ten tylko chwycił jego dłoń w miażdżącym uścisku i docisnął go do ściany kanciapy. 

— Pachniesz inaczej — rzucił w ramach wyjaśnienia Rogers i odruchowo pochylił się nad Tonym i zaciągnął głęboko jego zapachem, co zakończyło się gwałtownym kaszlem, parskaniem i kichaniem. 

— Old Spice — wykrztusił między kaszlnięciami. — Ty chuju.

Tony uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

1:0 dla niego.


End file.
